The Lord and His Lady
by SomosAmadas1013
Summary: A collection of "milady" and "milord" moments over Jeff and Annie's biggest life events.
1. The First Date

**Author's Note: Hello fellow human beings! I am absolutely addicted to Community and ship Jeff and Annie so hard. May I just say, I love season 5 thus far! Dan Harmon is a genius! The A** Crack Bandit episode had me dying the entire time. Oh right! About the story... I know the whole milady/milord thing has been done many times now, but I thought I would take a crack at it. Crack get it...haha...ha...sorry. Anyway, these are really short and in no way do justice to the brilliant works of art the writers put forth each week. Never the less, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Community. Dan Harmon is the mastermind behind it all and the fantastic ensemble cast brings it all to life. If I owned this show, I would be the luckiest person alive. That and I would do everything in my power to ensure certain people *ahem* didn't leave. Also, the show would never end. **

**A/N: Without further ado, chapter one...**

* * *

**The First Date**

"First date. Kind of scary, huh?" Annie took a deep breath.

"You're scared?"

"What? Scared? What would I have to be afraid of?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know. What if this ruins our friendship? What if I make a huge mess out of this?"

"And what if you don't. What if this whole thing turns into something amazing?" Jeff comforted. Annie smiled ever so gently at the possibilities. "Come on, let's go inside." She nodded. Jeff rushed around the car to open her door. He extended his arm to help her out. "Milady."

They shared a look and an innocent smile. "Milord."

With that they headed into the fancy restaurant, hand in hand.

"Just the two of you?" The hostess inquired.

Jeff looked at Annie. "Yeah, just the two of us."

"Right this way." She led them to a fancy table for two in the back and handed them their menus.

"Thank you." Annie said now back to her perky self. Jeff smiled at her kindness.

Jeff just stared at her in amazement the whole dinner. He wasn't sure if it was the romantic lighting or the fact that she was all dressed up, but she was definitely more stunning than he had remembered. He couldn't say for certain if their relationship would work, much less that it would last, but he sure hoped it would.

* * *

**Yep. That was it...of chapter one that is. Comment, rate, review, tell me how horrible it is, tell me how much you looove Community, tell me why the sky is blue, tell me...anything...I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. The Wedding

**Author's Note: I really don't have anything to say, which is rare...**

* * *

**The Wedding**

It was a beautiful ceremony. The whole gang was there. Shirley walked Annie down the aisle, Britta was her matron of honor, Abed was Jeff's best man, Troy was the ring bearer, and of course the dean grudgingly agreed to be the officiator.

Annie looked gorgeous in her wedding dress and Jeff looked more dashing than ever. Neither Jeff nor Annie could remember a time when they were so happy.

They entered the doorway to the reception hall, staring at the crowded room before them.

Jeff gazed lovingly into her doe eyes. She reciprocated with a warm smile.

Holding out her arm, "Milord."

"Mi-, you know what, not this time." He wrapped his arm in hers. "Mrs. Winger."

She giddily stood up on her toes and gave her new husband a big kiss on the lips.

Mrs. Winger. Lord knows Annie loves the sound of that.

* * *

**I know, ANOTHER short one. Comment, share, sing, or don't, it's your life and you can do whatever you want. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Kids

**Author's Note: Personally, this was a lot of fun for me to write. I loved going to that evolving/parental Jeff place. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Kids**

She blessed him with a beautiful baby girl, Jennie. A girl with Annie's eyes and ambition, but with Jeff's quick wit and power of speech. Annie quickly picked up on their daughter's inheritance of his speech after Jennie turned 2 and could talk Annie into giving her anything she wanted.

Throughout her childhood, Jeff and Annie found the relationship between Jennie and Chewbacca (Troy and Britta's son) to be adorable. That is until the two reached adolescence. When Chewbacca asked Jennie to senior prom, Jeff about pulled Annie's gun on him. However, his feelings changed after Chewbacca showed up at his door to pick Jennie up.

"We'll be back by 10, daddy. You have nothing to worry about." Jennie kissed her father on his cheek and then joined her date at the door.

"Wait! Before you leave I have to get a picture." Annie halted the pair.

"Really Annie? A picture on prom night. How cliché can we get?"

Annie jabbed an elbow at her husband. "Ready? 1...2...3. Perfect! You kids have fun tonight, but not too much fun! A reasonable amount of fun. Fun that does not exceed kissing." Annie rambled.

"Woah, woah, woah, kissing? Annie, I thought we agreed kissing was not appropriate for our daughter at such a young age." Annie laughed at how far her former womanizing husband had come.

"Guys! I'm leaving now."

Chewbacca turned to her and extended his arm. "Milady."

She reciprocated. "Milord." Then the pair took their exit.

Tears welled up in Annie's eyes as she playfully slapped Jeff's shoulder a couple times. It was the first time either of the two heard such things come from those kids.

"Jeff…"'

"It's not cute when he says it…" Annie smiled. She was happy, truly happy.

* * *

**For lack of a better name, I named their kid Jennie (a combination of JEff and aNNIE). Yeah, I just thought I'd show ya'll how lazy and not creative I am. Also, to those who didn't know, Chewbacca is made in reference to the end tag of "Advanced Introduction to Finality."**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	4. The Death

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a REALLY short chapter, but I just couldn't bring myself to go into any more detail about this topic. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Death**

75 marvelous years of life. 50 of them spent with the love of her life, Jeff Winger. But she was fading fast, he knew it. Everyone did. She had lost the majority of her memory, but she didn't want to spend her dying days in a hospital. So, Jeff sat with his still beautiful wife in the rocking chairs on the front porch. He knew he was fading too. The sun was setting on the horizon, leaving a streak of burnt orange. He looked over at her and reached out a shaky hand. "Milady."

She looked over and smiled, because that was one of her fondest memories, at least of the few that she could remember. She placed her hand in his and slightly tilted her head towards his body. "Milord." He let out a chuckle and then the earth went silent. He saw her head gravitate towards the back of her chair and the muscles in her hand release. A tear escaped his eye as he looked over at his Annie one last time.

"I love you, Annie Edison Winger." With that his eyes closed for the very last time.

* * *

**Well...that's it. I cried a little bit. Not really, but it made me a little watery. They are just SO adorable together! **

**I hope you all enjoyed. This was my first fanfic written for Community. I'm still working on getting the characters and their dialogue right (still no where near being able to write for Abed), so if you have any advice or criticisms I'll take 'em both. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
